


Swaying

by VaLee_Skitles



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace no está muerto, Amo el MarcoxLuffy, Aunque no prometo que siga vivo todo el fanfic, M/M, Perdón, crack ship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaLee_Skitles/pseuds/VaLee_Skitles
Summary: "Porque tú siempre haces lo mismo, sonriendo tan felizmente y todos mis días que parecen basura se convierten en algo mucho más especial"
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Monkey D. Luffy, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 9





	Swaying

**_  
"Marco recuerda la primera vez que vio al pequeño pelinegro, hermano menor del que unos meses después sería su novio."_ **

_—_ Ace, deberías calmarte, Luffy estará bien, ha sobrevivido todo este año sin ti, además no está viajando solo—seguía tratando de calmar al pecoso, este había recibido hace unas horas la noticia de que su hermano menor venía viajando desde Inglaterra, si no calculaba mal al otro chico aún le quedaban al menos tres horas más para llegar.

Ace se había vuelto loco nada más escuchó la voz de su hermano por teléfono, Luffy no había llamado desde hace dos meses y solo contestaba vagamente los mensajes que el pecoso dejaba, aquello había afectado a su novio enormemente.

—No me importa si el idiota de Trafalgar lo acompaña, es un bastardo y debería morir cuanto antes, solo estoy esperando a Luffy—Marco estaba seguro que Ace seguía maldiciendo a Trafalgar en su mente, su ceño fruncido lo delataba.

—Está bien, está bien, de todas maneras, te dije que tenemos que arreglar la habitación de Luffy antes de que llegue.

La cara del pecoso mostró una sonrisa incómoda, pues resulta que como Luffy lleva al menos un año y medio sin volver a casa, ellos habían utilizado aquella habitación para tirar todo tipo de cosas que no utilizaban. Las pertenencias de Luffy seguían en la habitación, pero ahora acompañadas de muchas otras de Ace y unas cuantas, de Marco, aunque la gran mayoría eran montones de papeles del trabajo de Marco.

Así fue como las horas pasaron, y lamentablemente para cuando Luffy llegó, ellos aún no eran capaces de terminar con la habitación de Luffy, en defensa de Marco, Ace estaba jugando demasiado y no podía tomar en serio la limpieza, y ahora este estaba abrazado a su hermano quien le contaba distintas cosas sobre su tiempo en Inglaterra, al parecer los dos pelinegros lo estaban ignorando, Luffy parecía tan emocionado como Ace y no dejaban de hablar.

Pasaron al menos media hora más de esa manera, media hora que Marco utilizó para acabar de ordenar la habitación del pequeño, y para cuando salió camino a la cocina recién volvieron a tomarle atención.

—¡Marco, ven aquí, tienes que conocer a Luffy! —la voz del pecoso le hizo dirigir su mirada al sillón, donde estaban los dos pelinegros mirándolo con una sonrisa demasiado brillante para sus pobres ojos.

Y sí, resulta que, aunque Marco y Ace llevaban tres años saliendo, Luffy y Marco nunca se conocieron formalmente, sabían de la existencia el uno del otro, pero no tuvieron oportunidad de hablar. Lamentablemente para Ace, Luffy se había ido hace un año y medio a vivir con su pareja, Trafalgar, y un año lo pasó en Inglaterra, sabe gracias al pecoso que Luffy estaba estudiando leyes, aunque lo dejó en el primer semestre, y desde ahí no ha estudiado nada más.

Marco se preguntaba si el odio por los estudios era de familia, Ace tampoco terminó de estudiar, para cuando iba en su segundo año de ingeniería naval, conoció a Marco y lo utilizó de excusa para dejar de estudiar, aun le recrimina por aquello.

—Soy Luffy, hermano de Ace, es un gusto conocerte—escuchó la voz del más pequeño y volvió a la realidad, sonrió amablemente y se acercó a estrechar la mano que el chico le ofrecía.

—Marco, el novio de Ace, el gusto es mío.

Cuando la noche llegó, Marco, Ace y Luffy decidieron ordenar pizza para comer, habían quedado de comer algo fácil, ya que todos estaban cansados, Ace sin razón alguna. Esa misma noche Marco supo que si iba a tener que mantener a los dos pelinegros iba a estar en la calle pidiendo dinero en menos de dos semanas, ¿era normal la cantidad de comida que ingerían? Se había acostumbrado con Ace, pero ver a dos personas comer igual era demasiado para él.

Y ahora lo recuerda...

La primera vez que vio a Luffy, la primera vez que lo vio fue en un restaurante, estaba en una mesa en el centro del lugar, llamó la atención de Marco porque eran bastante ruidosos, la mesa estaba ocupada por demasiadas personas, pero era obvio que todo ahí parecía girar en torno a Luffy, el chico hablaba emocionado sobre cosas que Marco no fue capaz de escuchar en el momento.

Él podía recordar claramente aquella agitación que tuvo cuando después de pasar al menos quince minutos con la mirada pegada en aquella gran sonrisa, los ojos del pelinegro chocaron con los suyos, recuerda la sensación de ser descubierto, recuerda como el chico se levantó y caminó hasta llegar al frente suyo, también recuerda como solo un segundo después el chico corrió a saludar a otra persona...

Sí, él claramente puede recordar lo vergonzoso de aquella situación, Marco podría haber asegurado que lo había superado, que era una situación incómoda que a muchas personas les pasaba, era como cuando vas por la calle y alguien te saluda, saludas de vuelta y luego te das cuenta de que nunca fue para ti... Bien, era bastante incómodo ahora que lo recordaba, se sentía idiota, y lo peor es que seguramente Luffy nunca podría recordarlo... Bien, pensándolo bien, eso era algo bueno, sería más vergonzoso incluso si el chico lo recordara.

Suerte la de él que se había tardado tres años más en volver a verlo.

Marco descubrió con el tiempo que parte de aquel carisma que el chico tenía, también lo tenía Ace, cuando lo conoció este había comenzado su segundo año de universidad, y su relación fue bastante problemática, el pecoso solía meterse en problemas durante las clases de Marco, quien era su profesor de dos asignaturas distintas en aquel entonces. Cuando Marco notó que el pecoso trataba de llamar su atención habló directamente con él, y resultó que terminaron gustando el uno del otro y estuvieron en una relación algo oculta por cuatro meses, hasta que Ace dejó de estudiar y pudo estar con Marco sin ningún problema, más que su abuelo, claro.

—Entonces, Marco, ¿qué piensas de Luffy? ¡Estaba muy emocionado porque se conocieran! —Él lo sabía, Ace estaba muy orgulloso de su pequeño hermano.

—Es un chico bastante agradable y carismático, seguro lo aprendió de ti—dijo Marco con una leve sonrisa en su cara y se acomodó en la cama, abrazando al pelinegro.

Este sonrió de vuelta y escondió su cabeza en el cuello del rubio, dejando un pequeño beso.

—Buenas noches, Ace... 


End file.
